ultimatebakuganroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Corbin
Corbin is a Neathian scientist that works as a scientist, builder, and programmer of many mechanical Bakugan. He has also become an avid poet. Physical Appearance Corbin is a very young, but is the size of a normal adult. He has dark brown hair, constantly red cheeks, and eyes that change color and pattern depending on mood. He is a Haos brawler, yet he always wears black clothing with either a black lab coat, flack jacket, or zip-up vest that he wears unzipped. He is known as a master strategist. He is able to adapt his strategy to the opponent and win using the same items and abilities as he did on a brawler of a different attribute. He may act like a jerk sometimes, but he is totally willing to fight so others don't have to get their hands dirty if they don't want to or he feels as though they shouldn't. He is best friends with Rayne and Sarah, and loves Meia. History When Corbin was born, he had no clue of his family, and was adopted by the late parents of Queen Serena and Princess Fabia. He was raised as a Neathian, but had a strange ocular curse that his family swore to figure out. As a child, he showed a great ability in mechanics, and was the youngest person to ever graduate the Neathian College of Mechanical Arts, at age 9. The next year, his parents died in their sleep. He then found friends in Rayne, and they began to learn how to brawl. Over a period of about 2 months, they rose to being the best brawlers on the planet. Rayne was eventually inducted into the Neathian Secret Service, (NSS), and he became the leader of the Castle knights. He then began going to different planets to learn about Bakugan behavior. Before RTW: Evolution 2 years in the future, after leaving the castle temporarily, he began to realize his writing capability. Corbin also went to Gundalia and discovered that he was truly a Gundalian prince, being the son of Emperor Barodius and a woman named Moria. Moria was a caring lady, but it was illegal for her and the Emperor to date. Once the Twelve Orders found that Barodius was missing more, they discovered the couple, and beat Moria to death. Barodius then sent Corbin away with his late spouses guardian, Haos Strikeflier, to hide so Corbin would not get killed. After reading this in Barodius' study, Corbin took the book and destroyed the study. While still on Gundalia though, Corbin found a Haos Hawktor and Haos Plitheon, which are now followers of the Haos Strikeflier. He then went back to Neathia, where he told only his siblings. Learning about the death of his adoptive sister Serena, Corbin became enraged, and almost died. He also then learned about the death of his wife, Meia, and almost died yet again. The Gundalians then attacked, as a last ditch effort to destroy Neathia. The family was presented with the task of destroying the last three members of the 12 Orders, in which Corbin destroyed Airzel. In order to completely kill Airzel, Corbin destroyed his body and shot it into empty space. Lateralus and Corbin then took on Airzel's Ventus Strikeflier, but Strikeflier destroyed not only Lateralus, but all the Infernions in the galaxy by sacrificing himself. Rayne secured the position of Emperor, due to him being Half-Gundalian and Half-Neathian. The peace was then restored, and Corbin went to Gundalia to be the head General. He does live in Gundalia, but his siblings in Neathia can always call on him for support. Bakugan He owns mainly Haos Bakugan, although does have other attributes Basic Haos Strikeflier "H."(guardian) Haos Plitheon Haos Hawktor Haos Helix Dragonoid "HH" Haos Avior "Sun Snake" Haos Dharak Haos Lumagrowl Haos Olifus Darkus Stealth Coredem "Shade" Darkus Strikeflier "D." Darkus Merlix Darkus Dartaak Subterra Linehalt "Huntress" Subterra Rubanoid "Mica" Subterra Scaboid Subterra Sabator Pyrus Coredem "Prometheus" Pyrus Dragonoid Colossus "Hera" Pyrus Battalix Dragonoid "Athena" Pyrus Sky & Gaia Dragonoid Pyrus Helix Dragonoid "PH" Pyrus Breezak X2 (female "Bree", male "Zak") Pyrus Fencer Pyrus Fangoid Ventus Strikeflier Ventus Hakapoid Ventus Lythirus Ventus Phosphos Ventus Nastix Aquos BG Contestir "Nike" Aquos Neo Dragonoid "Nea" Aquos Snapzoid Clear Strikeflier "Crystal" Clear Linehalt "Harlot" Clear Lumino Dragonoid "Beast" Clear Krakix "Guardius" Clear Hawktor "Zero" Traps Haos Pythantus Haos Leigionoid Haos Clawsauroid "Squibble" Battle Gear Infernion Battle Gears (destroyed) Copper Lansor Silver Battle Turbine Silver Terrorcrest Silver Beamblitzer Silver Axator Gear Silver Blasteroid Silver Jetkor Silver Zukanator Gold Vilantor Built Infernion (destroyed) Lateralus (destroyed) Inema (Owned by Meia)(destroyed) Grudge (owned by Briana)(destroyed) Undertow (Owned by Serena)(destroyed) Schism (Owned by Rayne)(destroyed) Jambi (Owned by Rayne)(destroyed) Parabola (original upgraded into Lateralus)(Owned by Sarah)(destroyed) Eulogy (original upgraded into Jambi)(destroyed) Personal Gates and Abilities Gates Ultra Low: All Bakugan are dropped by 1000 G. Angelic Trio: Doubles the power level if Haos Strikeflier, Hawktor, and Plitheon are in battle without gear. Majestic Gundalia: If the owner has 2 Bakugan of Gundalian origin on the gate, they get double abilities. Abilities Ultra Shine: All Haos double their G-power. Fiery Glow: All Pyrus get 500 G. Aqua Slam: All Aquos get double the gate addition. Grounded: All Subterra get double their base G-power. Windy Blitz: All Ventus abilities are doubled. Darkened Fury: Negate effects do not work on all Darkus. Trivia *The person whom plays Corbin (AOH) is actually named Corbin. *It is a running gag when ever he has finished the use of one of his jackets, he tells Lateralus to wash it, and then throws the jacket on Lateralus, in which the later says something to the effect of "THE STINK, IT BURNS!!!" *He and Jade used to go out. Gallery Corbin2.png|In his Special Forces clothes. Screen shot 2010-07-20 at 7.11.48 PM.png|in his casual clothes WarCorbin.png|In his War Commando Clothes. GauntletCorbin.png|Corbin scanned by a Gauntlet CorbinStrikeflier3.png|Corbin's Ventus Strikeflier CorbinHakapoid.png|Corbin's Ventus Hakapoid CorbinSnapzoid.png|Corbin's Aquos Snapzoid CorbinStrikeflier2.png|Corbin's Darkus Strikeflier CorbinStrikeflier1.png|Corbin's Haos Strikeflier CorbinLumagrowl.png|Corbin's Haos Lumagrowl CorbinDharak.png|Corbin's Haos Dharak CorbinHelix.png|Corbin's Pyrus Helix CorbinFencer.png|Corbin's Pyrus Fencer CorbinHelios2.png|Corbin's Haos Cyborg Helios CorbinHelios.png|Corbin's Haos Viper Helios CorbinHades.png|Corbin's Haos Hades CorbinHaosFencer.png|Corbin's Haos Fencer CorbinsPyrusFangoid.png|Corbin's Pyrus Fangoid Hera.png|"Hera" Prometheus.png|"Prometheus" Athena.png|"Athena" S&GDrago.png|Corbin's Pyrus Sky and Gaia CorbinsSubterraScaboid.png|Corbin's Subterra Scaboid CorbinsSubterraSabator.png|Corbin's Subterra Sabator Mica.png|"Mica" Huntress.png|"Huntress" CorbinsHaosOlifus.png|Corbin's Haos Olifus CorbinsHaosPlitheon.png|Corbin's Haos Plitheon CorbinsHaosHelix.png|Corbins Haos Helix CorbinsHaosHawktor.png|Corbin's Haos Hawktor CorbinsHaosAvior.png|"Sun Snake" Nike.png|"Nike" Dartaak.png|Corbins Darkus Dartaak CorbinsVentusPhosphos.png|"Phos" CorbinsVentusNastix.png|Corbin's Ventus Nastix CorbinsVentusLythirus.png|Corbin's Ventus Lythirus CrystalStrikeflier.png|"Crystal" CorbinsClearLumino.png|"Beast" CorbinsClearLinehalt.png|"Harlot" Guardius.png|"Guardius" CorbinsClearHawktor.png|"Zero" CorbinsPyrusBreezak.png|Corbin's Pyrus Breezak Nea.png|"Nea" Gear CorbinsCopperLansor.png|Corbin's Lansor CorbinsAxator.png|Hera's Axator CorbinsSilverBattleTurbine.png|Corbins Battle Turbine CorbinsBeamblitzer.png|Hera's Beamblitzer CorbinsBlasteroid.png|Hera's Blasteroid CorbinsSilverJetkor.png|Corbin's Jetkor CorbinsSilverTerrorcrest.png|Corbin's Terrorcrest CorbinsSilverZukanator.png|Corbin's Zukanator CorbinsGoldVilantor.png|Corbin's Vilantor